Why I love You?
by YumeKioko
Summary: Just a poem.
1. Chapter 1

**Why I love You?**

Why I love you?

It shouldn't come as a surprise.

My heart, my soul, they never lie

The day I laid eyes on you

I knew you were the one

But why I love you…

It's that smile

That sliver of sunshine

That illuminates everything around you

It's your laugh

That makes my heart flutter

Like the flapping of a butterflies wings

It's that perseverance that never seems to lack

And eyes

Those cerulean blue eyes

The peace after the storm

But you will never look my way

Because though you are the only one for me

She is the only one for you

My heart breaks

It cries

It shatters

But I shall naught fade

Without you knowing

Without you knowing

That when no one else believed in you I did

When no one loved you I did

And when everyone willed you to vanish

I wished for you to stay

So I shall not fade

Without you knowing

Without you knowing

Why it could only be you

And maybe one day you will feel the same.

**Author's notes: It's kind of rough so if you have any suggestions just send them my way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How I Came to Love You?**

How I came to love you?

I don't know how

But does it come as a surprise

You have always caught my eyes

You were always the one for me

Just took me some time to see

I'm sorry for making you wait

I'm sorry for not realizing sooner

I'm sorry for chasing her

While you were always chasing me

How I came to love you…

Maybe it were those eyes

That promised me safety

When none seemed to exist

Safety away from the world

That felt like it was about to crash down upon me

Maybe it's that blush

That was painted on by a brush

Maybe it's that stutter

And that voice that was like the whisper of an angel

That made you hush

And lend your ear

Or maybe it was that face

That could make even an angel jealous

But it's too late for me

Because I came to see not soon enough

Now all you must feel is hate

Hate that I came far too late

But even if your love for me has stilled

I cannot fade without you knowing how I feel

That I love you

Cherish you

Feel for you

That when no one thought you were strong enough

I thought how could she be any stronger?

When everyone shook their head at you

I clapped my hands

And when everyone wished for you to just give up and quite

I willed for you to keep on fighting

I cannot fade without you hearing one day

The words

That I hope you return

I Love you and only you

And maybe one day you will forgive me for my mistake.

**Author's notes: Alright not my best but hope you like it. So please review. It will make me really happy ****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why? How? Finally**

_Why I love you?_

_You don't have to ask_

_The answer is clear_

_Just take away my fear_

_Just say those words_

_I'm so desperate to hear_

How can you forgive me after all I've done?

I should have known…

I was just so blind

I just wish I could rewind

Back to those moments

When I could have snatched away your heart

Like some thief in the night

I just don't see how…

_Please just see_

_I've never been angry_

_Your smile_

_Your laugh_

_Those are the things that made me last_

_Last till that moment when you saw me_

_And didn't look right through me_

_You snatched my heart_

_Along time ago_

_Please just see_

_I could never be angry_

I just don't understand

I've made you wait far too long

I just imagined for you to move along

To move along with your life

For you to become someone else's wife

For you to become someone else's

Northern Star

Someone else's moon

_I can only be yours _

_Because every moon needs their sun_

_You're the light in my day_

_The happiness in my life_

_Just say those words_

_I'm so desperate to hear_

_Just sat those words_

_That will take away my fear_

_Or else I will wait forever_

_On this crazy endeavor_

_To win your heart_

_Just say those words_

_That will take away my fear_

I feel the same way

You're the moonlight in my night

The serenity to my insanity

I love you Hinata

I love you so much

Your touch sends my skin a tingle

Your voice is my lullaby

Everything about you

Makes me want to just be by your side

And never leave

_Finally _

_Finally you have ended my pain_

_Finally it's no longer a dream_

_My misery_

_My sadness_

_Just washed away with this relief_

_Finally you see_

_The real part of me_

_Naruto I love you_

_Finally I have you_

_All for myself_

Finally…

We are no longer alone

Finally

I have that part of me

That was always missing

And finally

We have each other

To weather all sorts of storms

To be each other's light

During the darkest night

I love you

Forever and always

**Author's notes: I actually think I did a good job with this one. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
